


Georgie Porgie

by ShakespearesRose



Category: Nowhere Boy (2009), The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Bullied George, Concerned Paul, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Pre- Ringo, Protective John Lennon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-10-12 17:10:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20567924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShakespearesRose/pseuds/ShakespearesRose
Summary: George Harrison couldn’t believe it, his friend from school, his only friend might i add James Paul McCartney had gotten him a place in a band he was a part of. He was so happy, but not everyone was as happy as George about the new addition George wasn't too happy about the repercussions either.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I started to write this earlier then began to hate it, bit i decided to post it anyway, positive criticisms and comments welcome.
> 
> Sadly no Ringo in this fic, he may be introduced later.

School, for months everyone had thought he was cool after what had happened last year, as after being caned by one of his teachers in such a manner that left big red welts on his wrist, prompting his father to come into the school, enraged at the teacher and then punched said teacher for leaving such a mark on his boy. 

But now since that had died down, and although his father was still seen as a legend amongst the school children, that didn’t mean he was cut any slack from his classmates. A lot of them were aware of the skiffle band The Quarrymen, they were fond of it, most of them however believed that young George Harrison had no right to be a part of that and had no right to be as good as he was with a guitar, so they were determined to put a stop to it

The youngest Harrison had no intention of telling anyone about his troubles at school, his classmates were careful not to let anything show, usually sticking to verbal assaults with the occasional punches, nowhere that anyone other than George himself would be able to see.


	2. Chapter 2

Being bullied at school had also begun to mean that going to band practice hard for George, it used to be his only solace. But now despite knowing that all the older boys within their band would at least be concerned about him, he knew that being the youngest already meant he was one of the weakest links in the band. He didn't want to be seen as vulnerable as well. 

However there was one person who saw the young lad at both band practice and at school and that was one James Paul McCartney. Paul had begun to notice that George was becoming more withdrawn and his best friend was always either glued to his side at school or nowhere in sight. Despite being George's best friend, Paul had no idea what was going on with him, they usually tell each other everything but this is something that the Harrison boy was choosing to keep from his older, charming best friend.

Paul didn't want to confront George and have him pull away even further, but he also didn't know if he should go to his friends parents or elder siblings just in case whatever was wrong with the other would get him into trouble with his parents. He could go to some of his older friends, ask if they had any idea what was wrong with George and that's exactly what he did. 

Going directly to the band's front man, John Winston Lennon. 

John Lennon was uncertain about allowing someone so young into his band, Paul was young enough but George was even younger. But John couldn’t argue that the young boy was good, one of the best players he’d ever heard.

If asked, the elder would blame his constant watching of the two young boys specifically on the fact that they were as young as they were, George had only just turned 15 for christ’s sake and not the fact that he cared for them, of course not because that’s not something John Winston Lennon did, he didn’t care.

He did however know when something wasn’t right, the young lad was quiet anyways but this was more, he was withdrawn, choosing to sit in the corner, tucked away from his bandmates, even Paul. 

So when the other approached him about their newly reclusive band member he knew he’d have to keep a closer eye on the boy.


End file.
